


Mark of the Circle

by RectifiedPear



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Two brothers are born, each bear some semblance to what's fated for them. Like night and day.





	Mark of the Circle

The Pridelands were swarming with life, among them were the new princes, a pair of males born among three girls, the first born was of gold like the sun and the second of a duller muddy color, like the dirt on cave walls or fresh soil. It was such a joyous occasion that many other young's births went uncared about. As was tradition, the pride focused on the cubs of the king over those down below.

Two lions laid watching, one fat with young. 

All around them were the mewings of cubs and the grunts of birthing mothers, some still round as the one female, laid and waited, tails flicking about.

Within weeks the presentation came. 

They all became rapt with interest. After the young were all held up and named, the rest of them could name their own. Mufasa was the first one, a name powerful and larger than the tiny sun drop held within the mandrill's paws. Next was Scar, he was so high up their pauses of confusion made the monkey tilt him so his smiling face peered down. Upon his face was a mark, like a birthmark some bore upon their paw pads or a spotting upon their legs. 

“It may yet fade.” One lioness whispered.

“The name won't.”

“It's a powerful name, why should it fade?”

It was a crescent, cut upon his eyelids like the moon herself had left its print upon him. Mufasa was the day, and Scar was to be the night, clearly. The Circle had made its mark upon the male.

“We should hasten ourselves, naming our cubs can happen now.”

“I've many names.” Another lioness said, licking her paws.

“And not many cubs, maybe you can share.”

They laughed among themselves as the daughters were lifted and shown before them. They'd not bother remembering their names, these girls were likely to be betrothed and sent away soon. “I've heard the lands to the South have some amazing males, and many herds, think they'll share?”

“I should hope so.”

The king roared now, pride in his stature, they called back. Then departed.


End file.
